


Best Things In Life

by onlywordsnow



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Doctor Waverly, F/F, One Shot, Past and Present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlywordsnow/pseuds/onlywordsnow
Summary: A look at a relationship at it's end on a big night versus a relationship at it's beginning on a big night.
Relationships: Nicole Haught/Shae Pressman, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 27
Kudos: 178





	Best Things In Life

**_2017_ **

Parking her car in front of the house she once lived in, Nicole expels a steadying breath. Her nerves are fraying everywhere. Not because she’s nervous to spend the evening with Shae, but because she doesn’t necessarily want to. She’s tired of keeping up the charade that they are still a happily married couple when their divorce lawyers have already put a stamp of approval on their agreement terms. Which are: Shae - her things, Nicole- her things.

It’s a simple agreement. In part, they never fully came together as a couple. They had their own separate bank accounts. They had never co-signed anything together. They had merely coexisted, went along with whatever the other wanted until Nicole realized this just wasn’t it. They were together because it was easier than putting in the work to no longer be together.

She shuts off the car and pops open the door all in one movement, silently giving herself a pep talk as she approaches the house. Although she’s tried her hardest to have a positive outlook, she’s had a difficult time seeing how keeping up the facade in front of Shae’s coworkers will do any good. After all, they aren’t in love anymore. If they ever really even were.

The evening is cooler than she expects it to be so she’s glad she decided to step outside of her comfort zone, wearing a formal pantsuit rather than the normal evening gown. It’s a little something she’s had in the back of her closet for ages, just hasn’t had an excuse to wear it seeing as they haven’t been on a date for so long. Despite the cold night air, her body feels a layer of warmth, like she’s sweating beneath the breeze. She rings the door bell, nerves grinding at her again knowing that she’s not the best faker for a night like this. Even then, she tries to prepare herself for the other side.

It doesn’t take a full minute before Shae is opening the door, giving her a once over. Her gaze hasn’t even fully reached the tip of Nicole’s toes before her face contorts. Nicole has a sigh ready on her lips as she realizes that it’s disapproval she recognizes on Shae’s face.

“Really, Nicole?” Shae says, scowling.

Nicole shrinks a little, despite the slight heel making her even taller. She feels 2 inches tall, like once again she’s just trying to come to terms with herself, to be herself, and someone else disapproves. First her parents. Now her wife, soon to be ex wife.

“I just...” She trails off, not really sure how to reply.

“It’s too late,” Shae huffs quietly, “It’ll have to do.”

“Yeah,” Nicole mutters, “Sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“It’s fine. You won’t have to deal with this anymore after tonight anyway,” Shae says. The mood shift in Shae gives Nicole whiplash. The sigh that tumbles out of Shae’s mouth seems to at least calm the woman a bit. “At least you remembered to put your wedding ring back on.”

Taken aback, Nicole tries to keep her facial expression in check. Of course she remembered. Shae had only reminded her no less than 5 times to put it back on before arriving, something to really drive home the role of doting wife she’s supposed to play. What else is she supposed to do tonight? Repeatedly say she’s proud, that Shae is the love of her life, that she don’t know what she would do without her? One of those things is true.

Nicole almost makes a joke about not being able to find it or something much like it, but decides better of it. All she wants to do tonight is get through it without a fight, keep the peace. The end is nigh. Isn’t that how the saying goes? She should have left it at home, pulled out the police officer card and said she can’t wear it if anyone asks. She’s almost positive no one would.

“Ready?” Nicole asks.

Shae nods firmly as she turns and closes the front door, locking it behind her. Nicole abandons her old chivalrous ways and let’s Shae get into the passenger side by herself. The entire car ride, however, Shae reminds her of the extensive list of rules to follow for the night.

Nicole envies her younger, rule breaking self.

**_2020_ **

After parking her car at the hospital, she lights up her phone screen to see all of the activity she missed while driving. Mostly she just sees frantic messages from her wife, quickly followed by ones that thank her profusely, and maybe even a few that are just kissing or heart emojis. Her heart beats faster in her chest, baffling even her at how just a few text messages could fill her with love, and she types out a quick reply that she’s heading inside now.

Once turning off the car, she gets the bag containing the highly requested garment and pair of shoes. She locks the car before heading inside, the party having a few stragglers in the lobby as she enters. Making sure to sneak past them, she heads directly to the elevator and hits the button for her desired floor. Thankfully, it’s a solo ride so she doesn’t have to make small talk or even explain why on earth she looks like someone’s driver delivering their clothing.

The elevator arrives to the 11th floor with a ding and when she steps out, she halts almost instantly. She’s surprised at how she actually managed to find someone who takes her breath away, let alone be convincing enough to marry her. Especially after the marriage she had before. She thought she could never do it again.

A quiet minute passes, the hallway’s only sound the echo of her wife’s pacing footsteps. The nerves are racing, of course they are. It’s a big night for her. It’s a little bit of a big night for Nicole too, being arm candy for one of these fundraiser things again. She just hopes the sight of her isn’t thoroughly disappointing like it was last time.

Finally, she finds her footing again and makes her presence known. Immediately, she receives a smile but can see right through it. There’s nerves there, totally valid nerves, but they manage to make Nicole feel nervous too.

“Thank you thank you thank you,” falls out of Waverly’s mouth like lava. She reaches out for her evening attire, taking the dress bag out of Nicole’s hands and unzipping it just a little like she’s inspecting that Nicole did, in fact, bring the correct dress. “I owe you.”

“You really don’t,” Nicole insists. She follows Waverly, shoes still in hand, into an office. The lights are dim, but it has 4 walls and it’s spacious enough to properly accompany Waverly’s organized mess. Better here than somewhere else. Nicole takes a quick look around, noticing the personal touches Waverly’s made since moving her work into the space. “I like what you’ve done with the place.”

“Are you making fun of me?” Waverly asks, putting the dress down over the arm of the couch. Nicole’s jaw slackens, finally getting a good look at her after they’ve hardly crossed paths in almost a week.

“Maybe a little,” Nicole admits. Their eyes meet, entering into a contest of some sort before they simultaneously allow their gazes to slide downward and back up again. Nicole braces herself for the reaction, wondering what Waverly will say about the navy tailored suit. She’s never worn anything like it before. Not even at the wedding. Waverly doesn’t say anything, so she drags a nervous hand through her hair slightly longer than her chin. “I hope this is ok.”

“Ok?” Waverly says, finally reacting in a big way, “Baby, you look amazing. Do a spin for me.”

“A spin?” Nicole repeats.

“Yeah. I wanna see that cute butt,” Waverly says, smirking slightly. Nicole laughs and shakes her head, slightly embarrassed. After all, they’ve barely seen each other since they got back from the honeymoon. Finally, she complies and turns around. “I’m gonna have to send a thank you note to that tailor cause...wow.”

Waverly makes an ‘ok’ sign with her fingers and gives Nicole a wink. It makes her laugh. Despite the nervousness etched into her bones, she takes a step forward to get a little closer to Waverly.

“You flatter me,” Nicole says.

“I’m your wife. It’s my job to flatter you,” Waverly replies.

Nicole can’t help but think back to just 3 years ago, when she was married to someone who didn’t flatter her. It’s been a nice change, becoming more accustomed to being with someone who does all of the things she needs or wants without her even knowing what that is. She married a real catch.

“I hate to sound ungrateful,” Nicole starts, “But there were some guests in the lobby when I was downstairs and you’re kind of tonight’s headliner.”

“Can there be a headliner at a hospital fundraiser?” Waverly asks, face contorting in thought.

“You’re always a headliner in my book, baby,” Nicole replies. Shaking her head, Waverly closes the gap between them and places a chaste kiss against Nicole’s cheek. Instinctively, she pulls her hands up to fold around Waverly’s hips and keep her steady. She really doesn’t want to distract any longer, but she just needs a moment. “Real quick. I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Waverly’s gentle hands press against her collarbones and smooth down the length of her torso. Her brain skitters and stops, almost forgetting completely that she has news beneath the touch. No wonder Waverly’s a doctor, hands so gentle they could calm a storm. “What’s the thing?”

It hits Nicole suddenly that Waverly has been nervous, so much so that she’s poured herself into work. The honeymoon had been great, a simple getaway, but even then Waverly couldn’t shut off that beautiful brain of hers from obsessing about tonight. Nicole doesn’t want to steal her thunder. With her hands sliding up Waverly’s sides, she shakes her head gently.

“Nothing,” Nicole says softly, “It can wait.”

“You sure?” Waverly asks.

“I’m sure,” Nicole replies. She pushes her hands back over Waverly’s sides, framing her like she’s a piece of artwork. Smiling, Nicole continues the exploration until her hands stop on Waverly’s ass and squeezes lightly. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you,” Waverly hums, melting in Nicole’s embrace. Fingers smoothing across the material, her eyes trail down Nicole’s front a little more before her hands slip beneath the open jacket. “I can’t get over how beautiful you look.”

Nicole’s knees bend in response, Waverly’s constant kindness and support seeming to literally make her weak in the knees. With a huff, Nicole connects their lips as she kisses Waverly soundly. She’s at a loss for words and this is probably a better reaction anyway.

Waverly’s hands grasp her sides, fists tightening the crisp white shirt so tightly that it becomes slightly untucked from her pants. At this possible realization, Waverly releases her grasp and pulls both hands back around to Nicole’s stomach. She says, “I’m ruining everything.”

“You’re not,” Nicole assures.

“I’m making you all...wrinkly,” Waverly says with a huff.

Her hands start trying to straighten the material, palms running along creases that are barely there. Despite enjoying the feeling, Nicole moves to collect Waverly’s hands in her own. She lifts them to her lips, placing a soft kiss against Waverly’s knuckles.

“You need to get ready,” Nicole says.

Waverly groans and says, “I’m just so nervous.”

“I know you are, but I’ll be right by your side,” Nicole says, smiling even as Waverly dramatically throws herself at the couch, “And I’m extremely proud of you.”

Reluctantly, Waverly starts getting dressed; Nicole uses this distraction to properly tuck her shirt back into her trousers.

**_2017_ **

They haven’t even entirely reached the hospital before Shae has left her in the dust. Not quite left her in the dust, but they definitely aren’t entering the building together. Interesting seeing as how she’s Shae’s guest and all. Even then, she takes this as a reprieve. It’s possible this is her last moment to think before she’s forced to turn it on. They’ve lived such separate lives for so long that she isn’t even sure she knows how to play the role of doting wife anymore.

Despite her long strides, she’s nearly 5 steps behind Shae as they enter the room where the fundraiser is being held. Shae walls right up to a small group, shaking hands and saying her hellos, while Nicole is left to hover behind like an outsider. She supposed she is. This group potentially spends loads of time together both on professional levels and personal ones. If someone were her guest at some police gathering they would probably feel a little bit like an outsider. The difference, however, is she probably wouldn’t have asked Shae to accompany her.

In fact, part of her doesn’t entirely understand why Shae has been so adamant about Nicole coming. On her end of the situation, Nicole has let mostly everyone she interacts with on the force by now that they are in the process of a divorce. It hadn’t been as embarrassing as she initially expected it to be. In part because it’s ultimately been a weight lifted, a veil gone allowing her freedom to do as she pleases. She won’t admit it, but she’s maybe even taken home a girl or two or three.

A few minutes pass by as she bounces on her heels, looking around the room at the decorations. They look expensive, like the hospital spent lots of money to make it look enticing for investors. The saying about spending money to make money must really apply here. Especially with the fact that she recalls Shae saying it’s an open bar. That’s a pretty penny.

After a few minutes of her being an awkward bystander, it’s like Shae’s friends finally realize she’s standing there. They greet her with a fake smile, something that seems to tell her at least one of them knows she doesn’t belong at Shae’s side anymore. They would not be wrong. She knows it too. Still, she greets them in return and matches their level of fakeness. It makes her internally groan, the disbelief that she has to pretending licking at her edges. She’s already exhausted.

“How is the police department?” The woman asks politely.

She can tell that the woman isn’t actually interested, so she nods once and says, “Oh, it’s great.”

The group goes back to their conversation, ignoring her again. The truth is that she has news to share but no one to share it with. The truth is that as excited as she is, the spotlight has never really been on her so she doesn’t get to truly feel the excitement. It takes the fun out of being successful and good out of her job, but she has at least one friend who is beyond supportive.

She’s hovering a little closer to the group now, trying not to listen in on their conversation. For a moment, she gets distracted by the back of Shae’s dress. It’s a pink little thing that cuts low in the back, exposing that sensitive piece of flesh at the small of her back. She absently wonders if Shae is trying to draw someone’s attention because it certainly isn’t for her.

**_2020_ **

Looking up, Nicole notices Waverly approaching her. The dress makes soft swishing noises as she moves and she turns around in front of her place on the couch, shifting her hair out of the way. Nicole stares at the expanse of Waverly’s tanned back, sun kissed from their honeymoon despite not going anywhere particularly special.

“Zip me,” Waverly says, moving her shoulders.

“Bossy,” Nicole replies, leaning forward and zipping the dress up.

Waverly huffs playfully as she turns around, leaning down to thank Nicole with a kiss. Her palms stay pressed against Waverly’s midsection, gripping at her hips and returning the favor from earlier. Even though the kiss doesn’t linger, it still reminds her of all the things they did on their honeymoon. She’s smirking as Waverly pulls back, standing at her full height without her shoes on.

“What?” Waverly asks.

“Nothing,” Nicole says, “Just thinking.”

“About?” Waverly baits as she sits on the couch beside Nicole, reaching for her shoes. Her dress presses against Nicole’s thigh, a salmon color that compliments the navy blue quite well. They didn’t even plan their attire.

Nicole hands over the pair of black heels, a fun strapped concoction that will be hurting Waverly’s feet by the end of the night. She never complains though, not even when they look like they hurt worse than any pain Nicole has ever felt. Nicole doesn’t quite reply, not as she watches Waverly find her feet and strap them in with such ease that Nicole is bewildered.

Waverly stands up fully, at least 2 inches taller than before, and looks down at Nicole. Her make up is still thick and perfect, although totally unnecessary in Nicole’s opinion. Her lips look freshly glossed though, coaxing Nicole to just do it already. She stands up and kisses her on the way, their heights much closer now and having a much easier advantage.

Waverly’s hands slide up her torso, fingers tapping against the lapels of her jacket. Her palms press against her chest as their lips press together, kiss warm and soft with maybe just a slight hint at the desires that lie beneath the surface. Her tongue flits against Waverly’s bottom lip teasingly, but is surprised at how easily Waverly actually deepens the kiss. Nicole’s hands flatten against Waverly’s ribcage, trying her best not give in and put wrinkles into the dress.

When they pull apart, all of the air sucked out of her lungs, Nicole mutters, “That’s what I was thinking about.”

“Well, you’re good at it,” Waverly replies, squirming beneath Nicole’s hands, “It’s why I married you.”

“Just that?” Nicole baits. She moves her hands from Waverly’s sides and seeks out her forearms. Circling her wrists, Nicole leans back slightly to get a better look at Waverly’s face. When she shrugs non-committal, it makes Nicole laugh in the back of her throat. “You look beautiful, baby.”

“So do you,” Waverly murmurs in a sulky voice.

“No no,” Nicole says quickly, interjecting before she can even give in, “We don’t have time for that. This is the most put together we’re going to look all night. Plus, you have a speech to give.”

Waverly pouts before saying, “Fine, but you stay right here by me.”

“You got it,” Nicole replies.

Once Waverly has handed over her necessities, phone and keys, they leave the office. The elevator is once again abandoned and they are alone. Their shoulders bump together as they lean against the wall, Nicole slouching more than Waverly. The arrival to the lobby is announced and Waverly steps off first, leading them in the direction of the familiar fundraiser room.

She’s at least three steps behind, but Waverly hesitates before entering to reach for Nicole. Their hands slide together, fingers entwining easily as she steps up beside her wife. Her heart beats half a beat quicker at their closeness, feeling more in love every single day.

The first thing Waverly does is introduce her as her wife.

**_2017_ **

Shae makes her way through the crowd like she’s the star of the evening while Nicole just follows behind like a shadow. This has been going on for half an hour and she doesn’t even have a drink in her hand yet. She’s sure her facial expressions show that she’s less than thrilled and she’s reaching her breaking point.

When Shae halts for a moment, Nicole nearly runs into her back. Her line of sight follows Shae’s, realizing that there’s a woman shorter than her across the room that her wife is looking at. Gaze narrowing, Nicole feels suspicion begin to soar through her veins. She isn’t by any means expecting Shae not to date, but she doesn’t need to see it. She certainly doesn’t need to be her date to a thing like this if she’s dating someone else.

With a sigh, Nicole leans forward and says, “I’m gonna go get a drink.”

“I’ll come with you,” Shae replies quickly.

Together, they head towards the open bar. Enough time has passed that there isn’t anyone in line so they get to order their drinks with ease. Nicole practically downs her drink, a cranberry vodka, and requests another. She receives a disapproving look from Shae, but she’s pretty used to it these days.

She leans back against the bar, scanning the room. Spotting the woman again, Nicole watches her. Every so often, her gaze flits over to them. When she chances a look at Shae again, she notes that she’s doing everything she can not to turn around.

“Your girlfriend’s looking over here,” Nicole says, voice quiet.

“She isn’t my girlfriend,” Shae huffs, turning to look at Nicole, “I’m married to you.”

“Barely,” Nicole reminds her. They’re quiet for a moment as Nicole takes a sip from her drink. It isn’t really her place to say, especially since Shae was adamant about this facade they were bringing with them tonight for a reason, but she can’t help herself. “We aren’t together anymore, Shae. You can date other people. I just don’t need to see it.”

“We aren’t dating,” Shae replies.

“Ok, alright,” Nicole says, lifting a hand in defeat, “I’m just saying, it’s ok to move on.”

“Thanks,” Shae replies, finally softening for the first time this evening.

Her rigid edges remain at bay as she smiles at Nicole, leaning in a little closer as she reaches for Nicole’s hand. Despite the awkwardness of it, Nicole allows her to take it. It feels weird, her warm fingers squeezing Nicole’s palm in a way that could be between friends or lovers. She truly doesn’t know how to discern the action.

When she shifts her gaze back to the room, she notices that the woman is quite a bit closer as she subtly makes her way across the room. She swallows another drink and, upon realizing her glass is once again empty, she requests another refill. By the time the bartender has topped her glass off, the woman is standing on the other side of Shae. With a smile and a nod, Nicole clasps her glass and leaves them alone.

She probably needs to get away from the bar anyway or else she’ll be getting too intoxicated at the rate she’s going.

**_2020_ **

Her palms are sweating to say the least, but every time she tries to break free from their clasped hands Waverly shoots her a pleading look. She knows there are many reasons for this. The attention is on her as every person they encounter offer them their kind regards on their recent nuptials, but her nerves are also biting at her as the time gets closer and closer to when she’s supposed to give her speech.

With a quick glance at her phone, she realizes that Waverly is due to give her speech shortly. Taking a step back, she squeezes Waverly’s hand tighter in her own to get her attention. She takes a step back and pulls Waverly with her. She isn’t as familiar with the hospital as Waverly so she doesn’t chance trying to find a quiet place.

Instead she says, “Hey, you’ve got this.”

With an audible groan, Waverly steps into her front and leans heavily against her. Instinctively, she wraps her arms around Waverly’s shoulders and presses a kiss to the her forehead. Waverly’s hands slide from her collarbones to her stomach, sliding around to wrap her arms around Nicole’s middle.

“Are you sure it sounds ok?” Waverly mutters.

“It has a lot of big, confusing words that you pronounce perfectly,” Nicole replies. She runs a hand along Waverly’s back, fingers sticking to her skin as she traces the spine. Waverly shivers against her and Nicole pulls back slightly to angle her chin upward. “But I’m gonna love you no matter what.”

“Baby,” Waverly hums, nails scratching at Nicole’s ribcage, “I love you.”

She smirks as Waverly pushes her hands around her back, smoothly sliding over her backside. Quirking an eyebrow, she maintains eye contact as Waverly squeezes her ass before lightly tapping it. She says, “Really? Right here in front of your coworkers?”

She watches as Waverly tucks her bottom lip between her teeth, her playful demeanor slipping out as she moves her hands to Nicole’s hips. Her hands linger there, thumbs looping into belt loops as she sprays her fingers out along Nicole’s sides. She feels Waverly everywhere, touching her like they can’t keep their hands off of each other.

“Do you think they’re jealous that I’m married to the hottest person in the room?” Waverly finally says.

Nicole rolls her eyes at that, a blush flooding to her face. Nicole smooths her hands along Waverly’s arms, thumbs rubbing circles into her bare skin. She tilts her head slightly, searching Waverly’s eyes for what lies beneath.

“Do you care about what they think?” Nicole asks.

“No, I don’t,” Waverly says.

With that, she pushes up to press a kiss against Nicole’s mouth. She parts her lips expectantly and the kiss is more heated than intended, Waverly’s hands gripping at Nicole’s hips. She lets it go on for longer than might be appropriate, her own hands pressing against Waverly’s bare shoulder blades.

“Baby, baby,” Nicole whispers soothingly as she pulls back, “Wait. Slow down.”

Dropping her hands to Waverly’s wrists, she takes a step back. Slowly, her hands replace her hips against Waverly’s palms and she leads her off to the side, closer to the front of the room. She sighs, her body betraying her as her brain takes her to corners of her mind that all involve her wife wearing a lot less clothes.

“You’re driving me crazy,” Waverly admits when they’re far enough away from everyone else, “That suit looks so good on you.”

“Money well spent then,” Nicole says, “But for now, you have to focus.”

“I hate you so much right now,” Waverly murmurs.

Nicole grins, armed with the knowledge that she at least married the right one this time.

**_2017_ **

Standing off to the side, Nicole watches the person at the podium give their speech. She doesn’t understand it, but she understands it’s purpose. Even better, it’s caused a certain stillness around the room that means her wife is preoccupied somewhere else. She doesn’t know anyone else here, but it’s still better than having to fake it.

As she steals a glance in Shae’s direction, Nicole sees she’s standing rather close to the woman she left her alone with. The person up front ends their speech and leaves the podium. The room resumes its chatter, conversations erupting all around her. She sips on her drink in silence until it’s completely out. She throws the plastic cup away and returns to her standing position, fighting everything inside of her to just go wait until Shae finds her to leave. How is she supposed to mingle with strangers?

After a minute without the drink to busy her hands, she regrets throwing it away. She turns to head back to the bar. On her stroll, a woman runs into her shoulder. She glances rather quickly to see that she’s actually losing her balance so she reaches out to steady her. Nicole’s hands catch her waist, fingers grasping onto the material of the dress to keep her upright. The force makes the woman lean into her, aqua colored dress kissing Nicole’s black attire, and her hands hover inappropriately.

“Nice catch,” the woman says, voice dripping with shock and awe.

“Thanks,” Nicole replies, “I’m good with my hands.”

She kicks herself immediately, stepping back as she pulls her hands away from the lean body. The woman blushes at her words, eyelashes fluttering as she looks deep into Nicole’s eyes. She must sense Nicole’s regret, because she chuckles lightly and reaches out to wrap her hand around Nicole’s forearm.

“That’s funny,” the woman says through her adorable, pity laugh, “I’m Waverly.”

“Nicole,” she says, “I was just on my way to get a drink. Would you like one?”

“I could use a drink,” Waverly answers.

Nicole looks over at Shae to find that she’s still talking to the same woman. They’ve probably spent the last half hour together, talking and laughing. If Nicole didn’t know any better, she would say that Shae likes this woman. Part of Nicole hopes that she goes for it, that she takes the steps to move on.

Once they get to the bar, Nicole taps on the countertop and waits for the bartender. She looks over at Waverly, finally getting a good look. The woman is beautiful and she has kind eyes. Instantly, Nicole feels drawn to her and wants to know more.

**_2020_ **

Waverly’s speech tapers off expertly but it’s like as it comes to an end everyone else in the room doesn’t want to listen to her stop talking. The speech Nicole has heard a dozen times is delivered even better than every time before and, truthfully, she’s a little stoked getting to do anything at all with her new wife now that the speech is no longer looking over them. As Waverly’s coworker Jeremy gives 2 thumbs up, Nicole just gives a pride filled smile.

Her head is swirling with ideas. She wants to say _let’s get a drink and let’s get out of here_ , but she believe that many people here are going to want to say something, anything, again to Waverly now that she’s completed the big moment for the night. Waverly leaves the podium, but Nicole loses her in the crowd.

“I’m gonna go look for her,” Nicole tells Jeremy. She slips away and between a few people she remembers meeting earlier. Not that they will remember her. She finds Waverly rather quickly, already talking to someone else Nicole doesn’t recognize. When she moves into the empty space beside her wife, she reaches out to grasp her by the waist and pull her near. “How ya feelin?”

“Oh my god,” Waverly says, turning into her arms and leaning heavily into her, “That was amazing.”

“You are amazing,” Nicole replies, loving Waverly’s smile.

“Everyone was listening so intently and they just they seemed so impressed. I feel really lucky they asked me of all people to do it. Wow,” Waverly rambles, “I didn’t think it was going to go that well.”

Nicole, on the other hand, had an inkling that her overly prepared wife would excel at the task. Everything she attempts she’s good at. Except maybe the genetic disadvantage of reaching for something off of the top shelf. Nicole’s pretty sure that’s what made Waverly keep her around in the first place because she isn’t half as smart as this woman.

“You crushed it,” Nicole says.

“Baby, come ‘ere,” Waverly hums, finding her tie for the first time. The pressure on her neck tightens as Waverly tugs until their lips touch. Nicole doesn’t know who is distracting who. Waverly pulls away, fingers wrapped up in the material. “I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. You’re so hot.”

“I think you’re drunk with power,” Nicole says, laughing.

“No,” Waverly protests gently, “I’m drunk on you.”

“Doctor Earp,” a man says suddenly, not looking all that concerned that he’s interrupting anything, “Excellent speech...”

**_2017_ **

After their first sip of their respective drinks, Waverly having ordered a whiskey straight, Nicole realizes that this woman might actually be a little bit nervous. As a well trained cop, she can read people. She notes a nervous twitch in her demeanor, barely there but still noticeable to Nicole.

“Are you ok?” Nicole asks.

“A little nervous,” Waverly admits, smiling sheepishly, “It’s my first one of these.”

“Yeah, well, it’s my last,” Nicole retorts. Realizing how bitter she sounds, her eyes widen in shock. She doesn’t know why it came out like that, especially since she couldn’t be more relieved to get out of this marriage. “I didn’t mean...I’m just. Shit, sorry. I’m getting divorced and she wanted a date to this thing.”

“Why are you sorry?” Waverly asks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Because I realize how bitter I sounded and I’m really not,” Nicole replies, “Actually, I can’t wait to move on.”

“Oh, you’re Doctor Pressman’s wife,” Waverly says.

The use of Doctor Pressman is far too formal to indicate that this woman is actually Shae’s friend, but she doesn’t understand why Shae would be telling people yet force her to accompany the fundraiser as her date. Beyond confused, Nicole takes a large gulp of her drink. She’s starting to feel the alcohol course through her veins.

“She told you?” Nicole asks, doing her best to sound neutral.

“I just assumed considering I know she’s married and Doctor Bustillos is not her wife,” Waverly replies. Nicole follows her line of sight where the two woman are laughing, maybe even flirting if the way the other woman is touching Shae’s arm tells her anything. She feels Waverly’s hand on her arm, not unlike Doctor Bustillo’s hand on Shae’s. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Nicole says, briefly looking down at her arm. Waverly’s fingers wrap around and squeezes. It prompts Nicole to lift her gaze to Waverly’s eyes and after a good portion of time that they stare at each other, Nicole finally smiles. “It’s actually really fine.”

“Still,” Waverly says, “I’m sure you deserve a little discretion.”

“How do you know?” Nicole asks, breath catching in her chest for a moment.

“I have a good feeling about you,” Waverly replies. Her eyes slide away, looking back down at her glass and the auburn liquor inside. Nicole watches in awe as Waverly throws back the rest of her glass, not even cringing at the sting. Her stomach is turning at the thought. Two seconds is all it takes for her to know that this woman is absolutely amazing. “What? Did I say something?”

“No, you’ve said everything right,” Nicole says, looking away to regain her composure, “Also, you’re kind of...amazing.”

“Ha,” Waverly laughs, “I’m anything but.”

Nicole leans a little closer, eyes boring deep into Waverly’s, and says, “I don’t believe that one bit.”

**_2020_ **

It takes nearly 15 minutes for Doctor Svane to stop talking their ear off, but Waverly keeps an arm around her the entire time. The constant contact let’s Nicole know that even though she isn’t involved, Waverly’s thoughts are on her. The way her touch is light and pointed distracts Nicole, making her breath hitch. As Doctor Svane slinks away, Waverly pulls her away and into a secluded place.

“What’s up, baby?” Nicole asks, fighting the rush spilling into her veins.

“I just wanted to get you alone,” Waverly purrs.

Her hands push against Nicole’s stomach and slide across her torso, disappearing beneath her jacket for just a brief moment before they run over Nicole’s breasts. Her breath hitches in her throat again, the conclusion that her will might not be as strong as she once thought beginning to dawn on her. The logical part of her screams at her to stop Waverly from touching her, to remove her hands and be good. The other part of her wants to give in, tell her wife all of her secrets, let her touch her in whatever way she wants.

“Good,” Nicole breathes. Waverly presses her palms against Nicole ribcage and leans into her, body holding Nicole against a wall. With a playful grin, she reaches up to thumb the fabric of Waverly’s dress. “I want to tell you something.”

“Tell me,” Waverly replies quickly.

“It’s happening,” Nicole murmurs.

“What’s happening?” Waverly asks, moving her hands down to Nicole’s waistline and sliding them beneath the jacket to grasp at her sides.

“They’re promoting me to Sargeant,” Nicole says.

“Baby,” Waverly hums, the sound a seeping with pride, “That’s great. I’m so proud of you.”

“Yeah?” Nicole asks, “Even though I’m telling you on your big night?”

“Our big night,” Waverly says, “We’re in this together.”

The warmth that spreads through Nicole’s chest makes her heartbeat faster, the urge to celebrate erupting at full force. Kissing her wife’s mouth with a smile, Waverly’s hands wrinkle her shirt a little more as she deepens the kiss. Waverly bites at her bottom lip, soothing it out before she works her tongue into Nicole’s mouth. While their tongues wind together, Waverly maps a trail with her hands up to Nicole’s shoulders, fingers slipping beneath the jacket and pushing it down her arms. She works her hands up Waverly’s back, catching the garment from falling and pulling their bodies more flush together. Every hair on her body is standing at attention, even beneath the sleeves of her shirt.

Waverly’s hands flatten against her chest, thumbs sweeping ever so gently along creases in her shirt that guide to the highest point of her breasts. As the kiss parts, Nicole chases it with parted lips, gasping for breath. Waverly whines softly and says, “You’re so sexy.”

Her hands continue to trail down Nicole’s torso, fingers deftly working her belt apart. Brain short circuiting, she just lets it happen, already feeling her arousal climbing even higher as Waverly places a sweet kiss against her throat. The button on her pants gets undone, the pressure around her hips loosening, and Waverly slips a hand into her pants.

The feeling of Waverly’s soft fingers against Nicole’s pelvic bone somehow takes her by surprise, like despite her belt being undone and her pants being unbuttoned she still isn’t expecting it. Hips arching forward to meet Waverly’s fingertips, she’s pretty sure she hears an honest to god growl topple out of her wife’s mouth. Briefly, she arches an eyebrow as she looks down at Waverly but is distracted as she sweeps her fingers across Nicole’s wet clit. She throws her head back, exposing her throat which Waverly immediately kisses.

Slowly, she pushes her fingers closer to Nicole’s center and teases the entrance. When Waverly finally does go inside, Nicole’s knees buckle. It forces her to drive them in faster and harder, a moan eliciting from Nicole’s mouth. With her other hand, Waverly slips her fingers behind Nicole’s neck and pulls her in for another searing kiss to silence the echo in the stairwell. It truly doesn’t take long before Nicole is climaxing, considering she’s pretty turned on just by Waverly’s mere presence as it is.

“I love you I love you I love you,” Waverly whispers against her lips without a breath between.

**_2017_ **

Waverly has captured her attention for at least the last half hour while she hasn’t received a glance from her wife. The woman is intriguing, laughter genuine and interest equally so. She asks just as many questions about Nicole as she asks Waverly. It’s nice to have a conversation with an equal participant.

Waverly excuses herself shortly after and Nicole doesn’t see her again for a bit. She tries not to keep an eye on her watch, counting down the time before she can sneak out of the building and go back home. To the apartment she lives in alone. Just as her mood starts to take a dip, she sees Waverly across the room again. Her smile is wide as she chats idly with a very young looking man wearing a purple velvet jacket and black pants.

When Waverly looks over at her, their gazes connect and she realizes that she’s staring. She at least has the decency to blush and look away at being caught. She feels her cheeks getting warm so she ducks away, meandering around the room. She quickly finds Shae still talking to the woman from before and tells her she’s going to find a bathroom. Shae doesn’t seem too bothered.

After wandering around, she finally finds the bathroom. It’s quiet and peaceful, nice and clean, away from people who don’t even seem to notice her. Aside from the one exception. A woman who, to be quite honest, she’ll probably never see again after tonight.

As she finishes washing her hands, the door creaks open. It sounds like it could use a little WD-40 on the hinges and, when she looks up at the mirror, the reflection behind her is a familiar face. She can’t help smiling as she turns off the water and dries her hands. She goes for a little too casual and leans back against the sink.

“Hello again,” she says.

“Opened the flood gates,” Waverly admits.

“Oh no,” Nicole sympathizes, “Second trip of many?”

Waverly nods, closing the space between them. She seems shy suddenly and this confuses Nicole. She says, “Listen, I hope I didn’t overstep earlier.”

“When?” Nicole asks, pushing her palms on the sink to balance herself.

“About your,” Waverly hesitates, expelling a breath, “You know, wife.”

“You didn’t,” Nicole insists. She stands upright, seemingly towering over Waverly even though the woman is wearing a pair of long heels. They peak out through the edge of her silver dress. The beads on it catch in the bathroom light, bouncing off of every surface. “I’m going to sound brazen but if I weren’t here with her, I would want to kiss you.”

“So you don’t want to?” Waverly asks.

“I definitely do,” Nicole replies, feeling herself turn into a blubbering fool. She smiles sheepishly, turning away. She slips passed Waverly, hand lightly touching her elbow as she goes. “I’ll give you some privacy.”

She leaves without looking over her shoulder.

**_2020_ **

A few floors up someone steps onto the stairwell and echoes with their descent before they exit. Nicole holds her breath the entire time, fingers clasped tightly around Waverly’s dress, and when the sound of the door closing engulfs her she can finally breath again. She stares at her wife, eyebrow arching on her forehead until a blush kisses Waverly’s cheeks and she buries her face into Nicole’s chest.

“Don’t be embarrassed, baby,” Nicole murmurs, trailing her fingers up Waverly’s side until she can tilt her chin up and make Waverly look at her again, “That was amazing. You’re amazing.”

Waverly doesn’t say anything, just pushes up onto her toes and presses a kiss to the corner of Nicole’s mouth. After a moment, her hands are roaming again until they’re tugging at Nicole’s jacket, peeling it off of her arms. Complying, Nicole shrugs it off and is immediately cooled with the extra layer gone. Her body has subtly warmed, heated and tantalized, a residual bliss in her bones.

She straightens herself out the best she can, tucking her shirt back in before securing the waistline. Waverly’s palms press against her shoulders and slide down her torso. Nicole quickly shakes her head, a gentle protest as she reaches for one of those hands and pulls it to her mouth to place a kiss on it.

“We gotta get back to your party,” Nicole murmurs.

“It’s not my party,” Waverly reminds her.

“Agree to disagree,” Nicole replies, smiling. She pushes a strand of hair behind Waverly’s ear before letting her fingers slide down her arm to find Waverly’s hand. Their fingers entwine with ease, fitting together perfectly. Even when Waverly’s ring slightly pinches her finger. “Come on, baby. I want to show you off some more.”

As they walk back into the room, a few of Waverly’s coworkers swarm around them.

**_2017_ **

The evening is beginning to feel like it’s dragging on. Although she’s crossed paths with Waverly twice, everyone else seems to be looking at her like she’s an outsider. Fair enough. She is one. And, after tonight, she doubts she’ll ever see them again anyhow. So, she tries not to socialize too much and hangs at a table by herself.

Another half hour passes that she watches the clock, counting down until she can convince Shae they’ve made an appearance long enough. When the clock ticks to 9:30, she decides to find Shae with a heavy sigh. Moving around the table, Waverly comes into her line of sight against and stops her dead in her tracks.

“Hey,” Waverly says, approaching her, “I really didn’t mean to ditch you earlier. I had to go to the bathroom and then some of my colleagues stopped me to chat.”

“It’s fine,” Nicole says, waving a hand dismissively.

“I was just really enjoying talking to you,” Waverly admits.

“Me too,” Nicole replies, “But I don’t want to keep you from mingling. This is a big night for you.”

“Oh, I’m only invited because everyone is required to make an appearance unless they’re working,” Waverly says.

“Congrats on the night off then,” Nicole teases.

“Same to you,” Waverly says. They’re quiet for a beat. Nicole uses this opportunity to scan the room, noticing that Shae is still in the middle of a chatting circle that Nicole was never invited to. In retrospect, she really doesn’t know why she came at all. “What is it that you do anyway?”

“I work for the police department,” Nicole says, straightening her spine in pride, “I actually just found out last week that they’re promoting me to Corporal. I haven’t exactly had anyone to share that with.”

“That’s amazing,” Waverly says genuinely. This stranger showing such excitement in her accomplishment warms her throughout. The woman in front of her is absolutely incredible. She wishes she could do or say something to make her stick around. “We should get a drink to celebrate.”

“Lead the way,” Nicole says.

**_2020_ **

Nicole isn’t surprised at how popular Waverly is, especially amongst colleagues. They take turns telling her about all of the kind and thoughtful things her wife has done for them over the years. Waverly is slightly embarrassed about this, but Nicole places a palm against her back and draws along her spine. Her jacket looks amazing gracing Waverly’s shoulders, and she gets caught more than once staring.

“I’m gonna grab another drink,” Nicole tells her quietly, “Do you want another?”

“Just one more,” Waverly hums.

There’s a chaste kiss before Nicole leaves, heading for the bar to get their first refill of the night. Her legs are back to full form, but her mind is still on how beautiful is. By the time she gets to the bar, she turns on her heel to steal another glance and she likes what she sees. Waverly’s head is tilted back in laughter, the sound carrying across the room. Happy wife, happy life.

“Two whiskeys,” Nicole tells the bartender.

She waits for a moment, but is brought out of her reverie when she hears a kind, “Hello.”

“Shae,” Nicole replies, smiling quickly, “Hey.”

“You seem to be having a good time tonight,” Shae says.

“Oh,” Nicole says, “Yeah.”

“Waverly’s speech was great,” Shae offers, “You must be so proud.”

“I understood like none of it,” Nicole admits with a laugh, “But I’m super proud.”

“I suppose congratulations are in order,” Shae says. For some reason, this confuses Nicole. She isn’t sure why Shae would be congratulating her on Waverly’s speech. She had absolutely nothing to do with it. Aside from the occasional sharing bed space with books, a laptop, and other research materials. Not to mention the bedside light on until 2am. “On the wedding.”

“Oh,” Nicole says, realization hitting her hard, “Right.”

“You seem happy,”’Shae replies.

“I really am,” Nicole says. She leans back against the counter just in time to see Waverly making her way over. She gives Nicole an apologetic smile, like it’s her fault she’s talking to Shae. Not that they don’t chat from time to time. “Hey, baby.”

“Hi,” Waverly says softly, reaching up to cup Nicole’s cheeks, “Sorry about that.”

“No worries, baby,” Nicole murmurs as Waverly places a kiss against her mouth, “Shae was just telling me how great your speech was.”

With a polite smile, Shae goes on the round of congratulations, this time directed towards Waverly.

**_2017_ **

As the night starts to wind down, Nicole feels a certain sadness creeping up at the prospect of saying goodbye to this extraordinary woman. The timing is all wrong despite her feelings. She’s right on the cusp of a divorce, one that could still end well if she lets it. At least meeting Waverly gives her hope that she can still find a connection with someone.

As she sips on her drink, she peers at the woman to take in her features. If nothing else, she wants to remember her. Just because she wants things to be over, she wants to move on, doesn’t mean that tonight is the time. Still, when she looks at Waverly, part of her wants to say fuck it all and just go for it.

“Hey, so,” Nicole hums, takes another sip, swallows, smiles, breathes out, adds, “I didn’t mean to freak you out earlier. When we ran into each other in the bathroom.”

“You didn’t,” Waverly says quickly, “If anything I was maybe a little disappointed.”

“I don’t want to disappoint you,” Nicole admits, leaving her glass, “I feel...terrible.”

“Don’t,” Waverly replies.

“I should at least thank you,” Nicole says.

“For what?”

“For giving me hope that I could possibly have a connection with someone else. For making tonight not so terrible,” Nicole says. She stares down at Waverly’s face, finally giving in and reaching up to push hair behind her ear. She leans forward and places a soft kiss on Waverly’s exposed cheek. “If it’s meant to be, we shall meet again.”

“Nicole,” Waverly says, quickly catching Nicole’s hand, “Good night.”

“Good night, Waverly,” Nicole says with a smile.

She leaves the room the fundraiser is being hosted in and meanders towards the hallway. At the doorway, she looks back to see Waverly smiling at her and waving with a certain sadness instilled in her gaze. With a heavy hearted sigh, Nicole goes to wait outside the hospital until Shae is ready.

She doesn’t think she can keep doing this to herself, letting herself get to know someone so fantastic when it just will never work.

**_2017_ **

**_Three weeks later..._ **

She doesn’t have long, only about 45 more minutes before she’s back on shift. She’s hoping for a quick pop in. In with the divorce papers, out with the signature. Simple as that. This day has been a long time coming. They decided to split months ago and, although she had agreed to be Shae’s date despite the impending divorce, the night hadn’t turned out to be too terrible.

Things with Shae, pretending to still be a couple, had been incredibly awkward. Especially after them being apart for several months. She’s been trying to get her to sign the divorce papers for months and agreeing to be her date had been just the thing to get her to do it. It’s shaping up to be an even exchange.

That, and she got to meet a gorgeous woman who stole her attention by the end of the night. Shae has been too drunk to care about their facade by this point, thankfully. She was unable to take another second of the act.

As she steps onto the hospital elevator, suddenly feeling incredibly intimidating in her uniform, she takes a steadying breath. She selects the button for the floor Shae’s working on and waits patient as the box lifts the 7 floors. When it arrives, she grasps the folder tighter in her hand. The doors slide open and she steps out, eyes tracing the halls immediately in search for the woman.

She doesn’t immediately spot her so she has to zapproach the nurses station, has to bring attention to the dissolution of their marriage. The guilty feeling settles into the pit of her stomach. By no means did she think they should stay together, but she also doesn’t wish pain or embarrassment to Shae.

With a heavy hearted sigh before she reaches the counter, she pushes all of these thoughts aside. It’s time for her to stop thinking about what’s best for Shae and start thinking about what’s best for Nicole. And getting this done and over with is what’s best for Nicole. She can get the papers signed, sealed and delivered to her lawyer as soon as tomorrow and be divorced by the end of the week. All that she wants is to move on.

“Can I help you?” A woman, black hair and big eyes, asks her from behind the counter. She’s wearing scrubs and for a moment too long Nicole stares at her trying to think if she remembers ever seeing this woman. She doesn’t know why she would. The hospital is Shae’s domain and she truly hasn’t come up to see her but once or twice.

“I’m looking for Shae Pressman,” Nicole replies. Actively, she decides not to add the part where she’s her wife. Not after today she won’t be, so she doesn’t want to be in the habit anymore.

“I’ll page her,” the woman replies.

“Thank you,” Nicole says, smiling wide.

The woman turns to pick up the phone and , as she’s dialing, it occurs to her that she could just shoot off a text saying she’s at the nurses station. Instead, she silently waits. Once the woman lays down the phone, she gives Nicole a smile like she’s accomplished her good deed for the day and goes back to her work. Meandering away, she finds a wall to lean against.

After a few minutes of people watching, she spots Shae down the hallway with a different woman in scrubs before she turns on her heel to head in her direction. Nicole does a silent feel check to make sure everything is in place, collar and hair and shirt, before fully pushing off of the wall to meet her in the middle. They stand in front of the nurses station, squaring off with an awkwardness she doesn’t quite remember them having before.

“Nicole,” Shae says, although not unkindly, “What are you doing here?”

“I have the papers,” she says, holding the hand with the folder out a little bit for Shae to see.

“I thought the lawyers were going to fax it over,” Shae replies.

“Well,” Nicole says, expelling a nerve calming breath, “I wanted to do it in person. It’s the least I could do.”

“Oh,” Shae says, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks, “Nicole, this isn’t your fault. I know that I’ve been obstinate about this, about trying to make it work, but that’s no reason to feel guilty.”

“You wanted to try,” Nicole replies simply.

“Yeah but I didn’t want anything to change either,” Shae says, “I’m too busy. We’re both too busy to give us a shot anymore. It’s no ones fault.”

“Do you think we could ever be friends?” Nicole manages.

“You bet,” Shae says with the most sincere smile Nicole has seen on her face in awhile. Not quite knowing what to say, Nicole just stares. After a beat, Shae smiles sadly. “You gonna let me sign them, or did you just come here to look at me?”

“Oh yeah,” Nicole says, body reacting as she extends the folder.

There’s at least 3 feet between them, an awkward amount of space. As Shae takes the folder, their hands don’t even come close to brushing. It isn’t some kind of magical moment waiting to blossom. It’s just...clearly over. Shae steps away, moving towards the counter to brace the papers on a flat service. She signs rather quickly and hands it back over to Nicole.

“Thanks,” Nicole says, shaking the folder in the air. Shae nods, a certain sadness in the air between them that Nicole is rather familiar with by now. She doesn’t actually know how long they’ve been sad, but it’s been for a good while. “And, hey, it wasn’t all bad.”

“Better we end it now,” Shae absently agrees, “So we can still be friends.”

“Friends,” Nicole repeats. With a grin, Nicole steps back. She’s suddenly aware of the time, that she’s running out of it. The distance between them is much larger now, a metaphor for the way things have become. “I’ll get this to my lawyer so he can get it filed.”

“Sounds good. And, Nicole?” Shae adds before she can get too far. She looks up, catching Shae’s friendly smile. Shae says, “Don’t be a stranger.”

“I’ll try not to be,” Nicole says, finally admitting that maybe she too has been a little distant.

They both step back, the space between them increasing as they go their separate ways. Shae is out of sight before she ever makes it to the elevator. With a sigh of relief, she turns on her heel and runs directly into someone. The file flies out of her hand, papers flying everywhere as the freshly signed divorce papers mix with whatever the other person had in their hands.

“Shoot,” the voice grumbles.

Nicole’s gaze snaps to the voice and her breath catches in her throat, heart beat speeding up to an outstanding rate. Blinking, she bends down and tries to gather the loose papers. Frantically, she says, “Sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“I should have been watching where I was going,” Waverly replies. She looks up, realization suddenly reaching her features. She smiles to wide that it cuts right through Nicole. “Nicole?”

“Waverly,” Nicole says, voice and breathing steadier now, “I didn’t think I would see you again.”

“What are you doing here?” Waverly asks, excitement creeping into her voice. Nicole sighs as they start sorting out the papers, but Waverly hesitates for a little too long. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Nicole says, elation lifting her by the chin to look at the gorgeous woman before her, “It’s official. Well, almost official. Gotta find them, then get them to my lawyer so he can get it filed with the court. Then it’s official.”

“Well, congratulations,” Waverly says, voice seemingly uncertain as she hands the paper over.

“Thanks,” Nicole says. They exchange the proper papers and shove them back into their proper folders. Nicole pushes a hand through her hair, still getting used to the cut, and smiles down at Waverly. She’s much shorter now without the heels. “Listen, I can’t help feeling like running into you is fate and, I don’t know if you believe in that sort of thing, but I kind of do so I think that maybe I might like to take you out, if that’s something you would consider.”


End file.
